It started to rain
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: Sam turns up on Jack's door, dripping wet and shivering, what happens next? The Stand Alone or Prologue to I changed the rules. Rated M for a reason.


**I never really intended to write this, but I was convinced by a couple of friends. I hope it meets there expectations.**

** Rating - MA - Sex Scene**

**Reviews are, as always welcome. Hope you enjoy.**

** This story has been edited, I added some explanation in as to why she turned up at Jack's, thanks stusue for the suggestion.  
**

* * *

  
Sam didn't know how she ended up here. She didn't know why she was standing on 'his' porch, ringing 'his' bell. Waiting for 'him' to open 'his' door. She didn't know why she had walked 45 minutes in a storm to get here. She just knew she was here.

Jack pulled a shirt on over his torso as he landed at the bottom of the stairs. Opening the door he was shocked to see Carter, dripping wet and shivering with cold.

"Jesus Christ, Carter." Jack exclaimed as Cater looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, "Come in, jesus, you must be freezing." Sam nodded as she stepped inside 'his' house.

Shivering so violently, that the water droplets were raining down from her body, Jack began steering her up the stairs, explaining as he went "We gotta get you warm Carter."

"You get in the shower, I'll get you something dry to wear, just dump your wet clothes in the bath." Carter nodded numbly as she stripped off her wet clothes, and put them in to drain in the bath. Jack opened the door a crack and squeezed some clothes through the tiny crack. As the hot water began sluicing, spreading it's warmth to her outer extremities she felt a tingle, of fear or excitement, or anticipation she was not sure.

"Carter?" Jack asked through the door, "You okay in there?" Snapping the water off she reached out pulled a towel of the rack, shocking herself when she took a deep breath, inhaling it's scent, _'God, it smelt like him'_. After toweling herself dry, she pulled the clothes on that he had given her, they were way to big, but they were dry and warm. Opening the door she was confronted by Jack, and god did he look sexy, she smiled faintly when she saw the boxers he was wearing, The Simpsons. Homer was drooling over a doughnut. _"Just rename me Homer."_ Sam thought to herself as she stared at the gorgeous hunk in front of her, before chastising herself. _"CO, Sam, remember he's your CO."_

"Carter…" Jack said quietly as he mouth went dry, _"God man, she's only wearing sweats, control yourself."_ The problem was, she was wearing 'his' sweats, and was walking out of 'his' bathroom, in 'his' house.

"Sir…I…" Sam began, shifting uncomfortably as Jack held up his hand to stop her.

"Carter. Sit." He said simply, patting the space next to him, and Sam complied. She cursed her legs, her mind had screamed 'No!', but her legs and her heart screamed 'Yes!', "Is something the matter?" Jack asked as he watched her wring her hands nervously in her lap.

Sam nearly jumped out of her skin when Jack reached out and took hold of her hands.

"Sir…I don't know how I ended up here, I went for a walk, and then it started to rain, and even though I was only a block from home…I walked here." Sam lied, she had been thinking about how she ended up here, it all went back to a conversation she had had with her father.

_Jacob: I just want to know you're going to be happy._

_Sam: I am_

_Jacob: Don't let rules stand in your way._

…_Jacob: You can still have everything you want._

That's when Sam knew, she wanted Jack. Her father had been the catalyst, it had made her realise that she didn't love Pete, not in the way that he deserved to be loved. That's when she knew why she was here. Her heart had bought her here. To the person it belonged to.

Jack had sad nothing, did nothing, apparently frozen as he stared at Sam as she slowly turned her head to the side, as dark chocolate brown eyes met baby blue eyes the electricity that danced between them was enough to put them both on high alert. But for once, the first time, they ignored the warnings as Sam suddenly leapt on Jack's mouth, letting go of his hands they reached up and dragged themselves through his short hair. Groaning Jack shifted closer to Sam as she continued to assault his mouth. Suddenly swinging around, Sam straddled Jack's lap as she felt him pressing into her belly, his need and want clearly evident as they threw caution to wind, and let the heat draw them in.

He knew that he should tell her, but my god, he was not thinking rationally as she did that incredible thing with her hips again, rocking herself over him, he groaned with pleasure as Sam's baby blues stared deep into his eyes.

"Sam…" Jack moaned as she leant down to nibble her way down his neck and onto his shoulder, his shirt having long disappeared along with her own clothes.

"Sir…" she murmured as she felt Jack twitch slightly.

"Sam, I think we are a little past the whole 'sir' thing…oh, my god." Jack ended with as Sam had pulled his boxers off and had encircled him with her hands, stroking him as his eyes darkened with passion.

"God Sam."

Swinging around, Jack repositioned himself above her as she wrapped her legs around him. Plunging inside of her, Sam's body had wrapped herself around him, dragging him in deeper.

There love making was not gentle, but a primal urge to consume each other, to be as close to each other as you could be in mortal life. At one stage Jack had been petrified that they would break the bed, Sam had laughed and had pushed up against him with her hips, and Jack's worries were quickly washed away. As the muscle and sinew in there bodies strained to find the release that it had so longed for, Jack could do nothing else but stare into Sam's baby blue eyes. Finally reaching the peak, they had both plunged over into the depths of sensation, as Sam had closed her eyes Jack had pulled out of her, and laid his sated body next to hers as she snuggled into it, already in the beginning stages of sleep, not wanting to wake her, Jack promised himself to tell her tomorrow, tell her that he loved her, and to tell her that he had changed the rules.

* * *

**This story is technically the prologue to my other story "I changed the rules.", but it can also be a stand alone story, which is how I'm posting it, as a Stand Alone.**

** To find out what happens after this night, read "I changed the rules."**


End file.
